Wizards and Duel Monster's
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Written on Alibandi's request. Harry goes to Domino after the war and works in Solomon's game shop, it is their that he meets him. warnings: yaoi, limes and lemon with some bad mouth. SubHarry with weak legs because of a missed spell. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**

**Chapter 1**

**Please tell me who you want Harry to be paired with in this fic, Bakura or Ryou or Seto? Please keep in mind that Harry will be the Sub/uke/bottom in the relationship. Our if you ask nicely Harry could have more then one lover.**

"How do I get myself into these things?" Harry asked himself as he banged his head against the window of the plane, then Harry spotted the Weasley twins waving good bye as the plane lifted off, "Wait, I know, it's all thanks to them, though I don't know whether to thank them or murder them."

_Flash Back:_

"_You've what!" asked a very shocked and tired Harry._

"_They're following the cliché plot from fanfiction and trying to kill you off as they think you've gone dark," both of the twins said._

"_I guess I should of known that they would try this," Harry said, ignoring the twins play fighting "Though what am I going to do? I mean I'm pretty useless with these legs now."_

_During the final battle against Voldermort, a missed spell had hit his legs which meant that they were now weak and he could only walk a few steps without his crutches, though he wouldn't let that stop him, he would prove that he was as good as everyone else._

"_Don't worry little brother! We've worked it all out; you're going to Domino, Japan!" _

_End Flash Back:_

"I might as well go over my deck, it's going to be a long ride," Harry thought as pulled out his duel monster's deck. He had gotten it when Hermione and her parent's had taken them out to muggle London one day. Sorting out his deck which was made up of any cards that Harry had felt a certain 'pull' to.

*****Time skip, plane has landed*****

"Sir? The plane has landed, would you like any help?" asked an aeroplane worker, it was only Harry's training that had stopped him from jumping at the sound of her voice.

"Err, no thanks, I'm ok," answered Harry who then put his backpack from the woman and put it on his back. He then got his crutches and moved himself so that he was standing in the walkway, "See, I'm fine."

"Well I'm still helping you don't those stairs," the assistant said stubbornly.

'Great, another Molly Weasley…no Harry, don't think about them,' Harry thought and with a nod of his head Harry slowly made his way of the plane with the help of the motherly plane assistant when he had to go down the stairs.

*****Timeskip*****

"Thank Merlin that's all over with," muttered Harry as he made his way down one of Domino's streets. The way people had tried to help him made him almost lose it, he was just thankful that he had shrunken his belongings and placed them into his pocket before leaving England.

"Right then, I need a place to live and a job," Harry said to himself.

It was then that he saw an old man with spiky grey hair outside a shop that had a 'help wanted' sign above it. Gathering his courage, Harry approached the old man.

"Sir? I see that you have a help wanted sign in the window of your shop, would it be alright if I ask for some information about the job?" Harry asked.

"Don't be so scared my lad, call me Solomon and you seem to be the type of person I was looking for, now follow me," the old man, now Solomon said as he started walking back into his shop.

"Sir, what would I be doing? After all I'm pretty much useless when standing without these crutches," said Harry as he walked into the shop.

"Don't worry my boy, you would just be working on the title and helping customers, and if you can't do it then don't worry as at least one of my grandsons will be with you at all times to help you out," Solomon said.

"Alright then, I'll take the job if you'll have me, I'll be back to see you when I have a permanent address," Harry said as he turned around.

Before he could turn around, Solomon called out to him "You could always just live here; we've got a spare bedroom on the ground floor if you'd like, and we can decorate it how you want."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? What about your grandsons?" Harry asked nervously, though happy when Solomon sat down on the bed meaning that he could join him and not look weak.

"No, I wouldn't mind, the only thing you'd have to be careful with is that my grandson's are gay and a lot of their friend's are so I hope that you wouldn't mind that would you? They most properly won't tone down or anything," Solomon said with a pricing look.

"N-no, I'm bisexual myself so it would be a bit stupid of me if I did care right?"answered Harry, not looking at Solomon.

**Solomon's POV:**

Looking at the boy in front of me, I could see that he was in need of a family, love, care and a lot more. I decided then and there that Harry would become another unofficial grandson to me. Whatever had happened to the boy, I wouldn't let it happen again and I had a feeling that Yugi, Yami and his friend's wouldn't either.

"Right then, let's show you the shop first and then the house," I said getting up slowly as to give Harry time to get up.

**Alright let's just say that Solomon has just given Harry the tour and there in the game shop with Harry sitting behind the till while Solomon teaches Harry.**

"That's it, well done! You're great at this," I said with a smile, trying to calm down Harry. I had found out in our short time together that the boy was _very_ shy at times.

"Thank you, I think with a bit more practice I'll get the hang of this thing," Harry told me.

Hearing the phone starting to ring in the hall way I excused myself and went to answer it. It was another museum asking me to go on a dig to Egypt again.

Unlike last time, I said yes with full confidence that Harry would be able to handle the shop and anyway, Yugi and Yami was coming home with their friends soon, they was going to be having a sleep over which would be good for Harry as it would allow him to have a few friends his own age.

**End of Solomon's POV:**

"Harry, I know that this is sudden and everything but I've just gotten a call from a museum asking me to go on a dig to Egypt, would you mind if I left you here to look after the shop? My grandson's will be back in time to help close up," Solomon asked as he walked back into game shop.

"Alright then, if you don't mind," Harry said as he placed his crutches against the nearest wall and made himself more comfortable on the stool that Solomon had gotten him earlier.

"Thank you Harry. Now my grandson's are going to have a sleep over, I think you should join them! In fact, I'll phone them up and tell them about you as they'll not be too worried about what's going on," Solomon said to himself as he walked out of the room to pack for his trip.

"I-I'm going to be hanging out with them?" squealed Harry at Solomon when he had returned a few minutes later with a bag full of supplies.

"That's right, I don't want you only coming out of your room to work, it's not healthy and you're a part of this family now so you're going to meet everyone," Solomon said and with that he walked out of the door and down the street to where the taxi's where.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry muttered to himself as he banged his head against the shop's counter.

Time went by, people came into the shop and got what they wanted and left. It had been a few hours and it was nearing closing time when they entered the shop, or more importantly to Harry it was _him_ who entered the shop.

**To be continued?**

**So what do you think? Should I continue with this fic? If so who should Harry be paired with? Keep in mind that it's a yaoi fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**

**Don't kill me with the pairings! The result was a tie so I asked one of my mates to decided at I got this pairing ok?**

**Chapter 2**

**Now than before this chapter, here's an important announcement!**

**Dean: hi everyone! Dean the Cuddly Fox here! Harry's deck has been decided so don't ask because I asked first! And if u do! Mr. Poppers, bring out Mittens! Guy in lab coat brings out puppy on a leash. Dean holds shotgun.**

**  
Dean: for every deck suggestion Mittens is gonna take a bullet, till he dies. (cocks gun and aims) so no suggestions bitches!  
Mittens whines in fear and pees himself.**

**Now then, on with the chapter!**

Time went by, people came into the shop and got what they wanted and left. It had been a few hours and it was nearing closing time when they entered the shop, or more importantly to Harry it was _him_ who entered the shop.

Harry started from the bottom and worked his way up, savouring every inch of this person. He seemed to be five foot nine, wearing normal trainers, light blue jeans, had _very_ tight black t-shirt, Harry paused to look at the muscles before continuing, he had a black leather jacket on, which was a shocking contrast to his snow white waist length hair that Harry could just imagine himself playing with it after a good make out session, his skin was like he had just come from a very hot country and his skin was going white again, his mouth was kissable and nose was perfect, working his way up his eyes Harry noticed a old scar under his right eye, when Harry looked into his eyes he nearly fell of the stool. Those brown eyes took Harry's breath away.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing here?" said a voice breaking Harry out of his stance.

Looking up he noticed that it was the very same boy that he had been looking at, "I'm the new assistant with the shop, I live here too, Mr. Solomon said it was alright and that he had told his grandsons," Harry said with a red face, not meeting the eyes of the snow white haired man.

"Look guys, this one is super cute! Want to keep me company in my bed tonight?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

Before Ryou had the chance to punish his Yami, Harry had slapped Bakura right across the face. At this everyone burst out laughing, Bakura just stood there in shock and Harry got his crutches and went as fast as he could to the nearest exit which was the entrance to the downstairs of the house.

"Wait, don't be afraid, we're not angry and I promise you that we won't let Bakura at you," Yugi said before Harry could get out.

"I am not going to be molested by perverts," Harry said as he turned around.

"Don't worry about it, Grandpa has told us who you are, we're here to help close the store," Yami said with a small smile, who ever could hit the thief was alright in his books.

"I don't need any help," Harry said as he walked forward.

"Err not to be rude or anything but do you even know _how_ to close the shop up?" Ryou asked Harry.

"I have been briefly told but this will be my first time doing it, what could go wrong?" Harry asked as he titled his head to the side cutely causing Bakura to blush and hide his face.

"What could go wrong? You hear that Bakura, what could go wrong with locking a few bolts and putting up the close sign?" Joey asked with a grin.

"I'll have you know that it could of happened to anyone," Bakura said as he started to shut the shop up for the night.

"What could happen?" Tristan chocked out between laughs as he remembered last time "What about last time?"

"What is this all about?" asked a very confused Harry.

"Don't you dare," Bakura growled out as he finished balancing the till out under Ryou's careful eyes (and their mind link).

"Ok Ok, let's just say it involved cat nip, every cat in the neighbourhood and a pink dress," Seto said with a smirk as he locked the top bolt on the public's entrance to the game shop.

"Well what else would you expect from a pervert?" Harry asked as he did the last part of locking up the shop.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert to everyone!" Bakura yelled, it was then that everyone in the room stopped and looked at Bakura and Harry.

"Well your opening comment wasn't very convening that you aren't a pervert now was it?" Harry asked as he walked to his room with Bakura following behind him while trying to convince Harry that he wasn't a pervert.

"Do you think they'll ever figure it out?" Yugi asked Ryou as they watched Harry and Bakura.

"Figure what out hikrai?" Yami asked Yugi as he pulled him into a hug.

"BUT I'M ONLY YOUR PERVERT" came Bakura's cry from down the hallway where he was yelling at Harry's door and had another hand print on the other side of his face.

With a sigh, Yugi answered: "Never mind Yami, for now we've got a sleep over to sort out and a new friend to make."

*****Time Skip to the sleep over (which is basically about 30mins latter)*****

"Come on now, sit and stay sitting there," Yugi ordered as he took Harry's crutches from him and put them on the other side of the room where Harry couldn't get to them.

"Hey, I need them to walk!" yelled Harry as he tried to stand but was pushed back down by Ryou who was working with Yugi to get him to be at this sleep over.

"Well you won't need them as you will be joining us for our sleep over," Yugi said as he sat down in Yami's lap.

"Now then let's do the introductions," Seto pointed out and he pointed to who the person was when he said their name: "I'm Seto, his Joey, that's Ryou, that one there is Yami with Yugi on his lap, your personal pervert is called Bakura and you are?"

"Oh, sorry," Harry said with a blush but that soon disappeared when he hit Bakura's hand which was slowly making its way up his leg, "I'm Harry Potter, I'm the new assistant in the game shop and-"

"Harry we want to know about _you_ not your _job_," Yami said, it was then that he noticed the deck holder on Harry's waist, "Harry do you duel?"

"Err, yes I do but not very well," Harry said as he noticed that Yami was looking at his deck holder.

"Hey Harry, want to duel me?" Tristan asked as he showed Harry his cards.

"Sure," Harry said as he got his deck out of its holder.

Tristan moved the table to where Harry was sitting and the other's all gathered around to watch.

**Thanks to Amylou11987 for writing this duel as I can't write them!**

"Okay Harry since this is your first duel I will go easy on you," said Tristan as he shuffled Harry's deck.

"Thanks Tristan but you know there's no need to go easy on me, I will never learn if you do," said Harry with a stern tone that shocked the others.  
　  
"Okay then here we go," said Tristan as the duel began, "Okay we both each have 1500 life points."  
　  
"Right for my turn first, I will play two cards face down in defense mode then I place two magic cards face down and end my turn," said Harry.  
　  
"Okay my turn, I will play Cyber Commander in attack mode along a face down card in defense mode and I will attack you face down card on the right side," said Tristan.  
　  
"Well you have activated my trap card, Mirror Force, which destroys your Cyber Commander," said Harry.  
　  
"Nice move Harry," said Tristan as his life points got hit.  
　  
"Thanks Tristan," said Harry.  
　  
**Harry's life points: 1500  
Tristan's life points: 750**

"Okay now I active my two monsters in to attack mode, Fortune lady of light and Fortune lady of dark attack his face down monster," Harry said, the monster turns up with the attack and was showed to be battle ox.  
　  
"Nice try Harry but no go," said Tristan as his ox destroyed his two ladies.  
　  
**Harry's life points: ****500  
****Tristan's life points: ****750**  
　  
'I need to think now, he has one more card on his field and if it's a trap card then I'm doomed' thought Tristan to himself.  
　  
"Okay I play two cards face down and another card face down and end my turn," said Tristan, playing it safe.  
　  
"Right first I will play monster reborn to bring back my Lady of light, then I will play Lady of darkness which I will then sacrifice to bring my Lady of fire to the field and I attack your face down monster on the right," said Harry he knew he had lost the duel but he rightly didn't care.  
　  
"Now I active my trap card castle walls which rise the defence of my dark witch and destroys your monster and takes out the rest of your life points," said Tristan who felt a little bad for Harry until he saw the grin on his face.

"That was a great duel!" Harry said as he shook Tristan's hand and collected his cards back up.

"Yeah, it was," Tristan agreed.

"So what should we do next?" asked Yugi then he regretted it when he saw the look on Bakura's face.

"How about Truth or Dear? That way we can get to know Harry better" Bakura suggested with a smirk though his gaze was on Harry.

**To be continued…**

**So what do you think? Any idea's for what's going to happen next? All ideas and thoughts are welcomed but flames aren't and will be returned back to the sender.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**

**Don't kill me with the pairings! The result was a tie so I asked one of my mates to decide at I got this pairing ok?**

**Chapter 3**

**Oh and /hello cookie monster/ is the mental bond between the Yami's and Hikria's ok?**

"So what should we do next?" asked Yugi then he regretted it when he saw the look on Bakura's face.

"How about Truth or Dear? That way we can get to know Harry better" Bakura suggested with a smirk though his gaze was on Harry.

"You Mr. Pervert just want to get to know me more and get me into your bed," Harry said with a glare at Bakura's guilt face while the others were trying to cover their big grins.

"Koi, you know me too well," Bakura said as he 'attempted' to lick Harry's ear lobe but got a hit on the head instead.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Harry? What was it like living in England?" Yugi asked from Yami's lap.

"I don't really know…" Harry said as he looked down at his hands which were in his lap, could he tell these people about magic?

"Koi is it has to do with the magic coming off of you then we won't care as we have our own kind of magic so if there's some rule about not telling magical people then you won't get into trouble as we already know about magic right?" Bakura said with a small smile.

"Yeah, your right and I'm glad that you know about magic but how do you know about magic and Bakura…." Harry said as he trailed off and gave Bakura a glare.

"Yes Koi?" Bakura asked as he looked at Harry as if he was a dog who had just got the biggest ever bone.

"Don't call me Koi!" Harry yelled and hit Bakura over the head again.

"I think we have just found something to watch beside's TV," Joey muttered to Seto as he snuggled into Seto's chest.

"Fine, it's like this…" *****Ok we've all read the book and we are all getting feed up with people retelling what has happened in the book and such so I'll just pretend his said this part ok?***** "And then the Weasley twins got me out of HQ before I became something out of fanfiction!" Harry said with a pout.

As Harry looked around the room he noticed that no one in the group seemed to pity him and they had understanding eyes. Just as Harry was about to make a move to somehow drag himself across the floor to get his crutches he found himself to be picked up and placed into Bakura's lap.

"Don't worry Koi, we'll protect you from now on, no bad people will ever get near you without going through me," Bakura growled as he cuddled with Harry who was to shocked at this new side of Bakura to do anything but site there in his (Bakura's) lap.

"Yeah, don't worry Harry well protect you!" Tristan said with a smile as he and Joey got up and started to mock fight.

"T-thanks everyone but I do-,"

"Koi I already told you that we know about magic so don't worry," Bakura said as he cut off Harry and made full use of this rare cuddling time.

"But what could you guys know about magic?" Harry asked with a pout.

"Well you see ***and enter Yugi and everyone telling Harry all about the adventure's that they have been on and such*** so you see in the end Bakura turned out to be alright and they Yami's have decided to stay on earth with us," Yugi explained while trying not to laugh at Harry's shocked expression.

"Well I guess that we have a new member to our big, supernatural and magical family then?" Ryou said with the most innocent expression which made everyone finally loss it and burst out laughing.

"How the hell do you hikria's do it!" Mairk asked in shock, when ever any of the Yami's tried to pull that look they always seemed as if they was going to kill you.

"You want to know how?" Yugi asked with a smile as he, Ryou and Mailk stood up and got into a group together.

"Yes!" cried Yami, Bakura and Mairk.

With a look at each other Yugi, Ryou and Mailk walked over to their Yami's, sat in their laps and whispered something in their ear's which made the Yami's go a very interesting shade of red.

"Koi why don't we do that!" Bakura moaned as he slowly let his hand run down Harry's thigh, then he slowly went up to Harry's manhood when……

"BAKURA YOU PERVET!"

After that all Bakura could see was chibi diabound's while the other's just laughed and Harry moved off of Bakura's lap.

"With this entertainment who needs TV?" Joey asked as he leant on Seto who was chuckling.

"Meanies," Bakura muttered as he rubbed his head which he swore he was developing a bump.

/Bakura? /

/Ryou is that you? / Bakura asked as he felt Ryou's presence in his mind, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about the mental bond between Yami and Hikria!

/*mental sigh* who else would it be? The Tooth Fairy? /

/*mental laughs* point but what's up? /

/Bakura are you in love? /

/What do you mean landlord? /

/ohhhh, you are in love if you're using that name! /

/I am not! /

/Yes you are so just admit it/

/No/

/Yes/

/No/

/Yes/

/No/

/Yes/

/Yes and…./ "I LOVE YOU HARRY AND I WANT YOU AND ME TO BECOME ON WITH MY BED'S MATTARES!"

"Bakura…." Came Harry's voice which seemed pretty scary to Bakura in the silent room.

"Yes oh great and cute Koi of mine?" Bakura said sweetly as he slowly stood up and tried to make a run for it only to run into Harry who stood in the doorway.

"You've just got to love magic," Harry said with an evil smile and hooked Bakura's top to his crutches as he walked out of the living room with a Bakura who seemed to be more like a beached whale at this moment more than anything else.

The other's watched in amusement and shock as they watched Harry and Bakura leave (well Harry leave while dragging Bakura with his crutches somehow) into the kitchen while listening to Bakura's cries for help.

It was surprisingly Yugi who spoke first:

"Want to watch what Harry does to Bakura?"

**To be continued…**

**So what do you think? Any idea's for what's going to happen next? What should Harry do to poor perverted Bakura? All ideas and thoughts are welcomed but flames aren't and will be returned back to the sender.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**

**Don't kill me with the pairings! The result was a tie so I asked one of my mates to decide at I got this pairing ok?**

**Chapter 4**

**Oh and /hello cookie monster/ is the mental bond between the Yami's and Hikria's ok?**

It was surprisingly Yugi who spoke first:

"Want to watch what Harry does to Bakura?"

"Sure!" Ryou plus the other Yami's and Hikira's said with big grins.

As they entered the kitchen they spotted Harry sitting on the kitchen top with a wooden spoon. It also seemed that…

"Hey guys, is it just me or is Bakura wearing a Barbie outfit while getting hit on the head by Harry with a wooden spoon?" Joey asked as everyone blinked in shock.

"You're not seeing things Joey," Tristan answered.

Then something more shocking happened.

"Harry, I really care for you and I'd do anything for you, if there's anything that I can do to prove myself to you then just say and I'll do it," Bakura said as he looked at a shocked Harry straight in the eyes in showing him that he wasn't messing around.

"B-B-Bakura, I don't know what to say," said a shocked Harry who was glad that he was sitting down.

Mailk decided to bail Harry out "Why don't you and Joey duel? Then we can have a snack and go to bed as it is getting late?"

With a nod of agreement from Harry and Joey they moved onto the kitchen table to duel while Ryou and Yugi began preparing their midnight snack. The other's gathered around the table to watch the duel.

**This duel was written for me by Dean the Cuddly Fox**

**Joey's Field:** Panther Warrior, Atk 2000. One Facedown Card.

"All right then," Harry drew his card. "First off I'll activate a field spell, Future Visions." He played the spell in the field card slot. The room became a colourful cybernetic style world.

"What da heck does this do?" Joey asked Harry.

"When either one of us summons a monster that monster is sent two rounds into the future." Harry said. "I summon Fortune Lady Light!" He summoned his fairy. "And thanks to future visions she goes into the future," Fortune Lady Light's image disappeared.

"Why would he do that?" Yugi asked. "He's wide open."

"Now I activate Fortune Lady Light's special ability. When she's removed from play do to the effect of a spell card, I get to summon a NEW Fortune Lady from my deck or from my hand. And I choose, Fortune Lady Fire!" A woman wearing red clothes carrying a staff appeared in a burst of fire. "And here comes the best part. When Fortune Lady Fire is special summoned due to the effect of a Fortune Lady, I can destroy one of your monsters. And you take damage equal to its attack points."

"No way~" Joey shouted as Fortune Lady Fire leaped and threw a ball of fire at Panther warrior.

Joey Lp, 2000.

"And that's not all. Fortune Lady Fire's attack points are equal to 200 times its level. Plus it gains one level each stand by phase. That's 200 extra attack points, and 200 more ways to beat you each round.

Fortune Lady Fire's Atk 400

"Now Attack his life points directly!" Harry said and she swung her scythed staff through Joey's stomach.

Joey's life points: 1600

"I end my turn with a face down." Harry said inserting the card in its slot.

"All right wise guy, my move," Joey said as he drew his card.

"And with your stand by phase Fortune Lady Fire gains one more level," Harry said. She went to level three with 600 atk points. "I summon...."

'Wait a minute,' Joey thought to himself 'That Future Vision of his removes from play a monster either of us summon...'

"I play a monster facedown in defence mode," Joey said, placing Rocket Warrior in defence mode. "And activate the magic card Book of Taiyou! This magic card can flip summon any monster facedown. So I choose my Rocket Warrior!" Rocket Warrior flipped face up and flew into the air, transforming itself into a little robot.

Rocket Warrior attack 1500

"Now Rocket Warrior, attack Fortune Lady Fire!" Joey commanded his monster.

"I activate a trap card! Slip of Fortune!" Harry cried, pressing the button to reveal his face down. The hologram card opened. "This trap negates your attack and removes your monster from play until the next stand by Phase." Rocket Warrior's image vanished.

"I end my turn," Joey growled.

"Joey is getting frustrated," Yami said in slight amusement.

"Yeah, and he slips up when he gets frustrated," Bakura said with a chuckle, he was secretly cheering for his Harry to win.

"It's my turn," Harry said. He drew his card. "And with my Standby phase your Rocket Warrior returns," The robot returned. "And so does my Fortune Lady Light." Fortune Lady Light returned to his field next to Fortune Lady Fire."And I play a spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon." He inserted the card and the image appeared. "This spell can destroy any spell or trap on the field. And I choose Future Visions." The image of Future Visions image shattered returning the room to normal.

'Why would he destroy his own card?' Joey thought. 'Unless he has a Fortune Lady he doesn't want to send two rounds ahead!'

"I sacrifice Fortune Lady Light to summon Fortune Lady Earth!" A fairy in light brown clothing and glasses appeared next do Fortune Lady Fire from underground. "Fortune Lady Earth's attack points are equal to her level times 400. She's level six. That means 2400 atk and defence points."

Fortune Lady Earth Attack/Def 2400

"And with the passing of my Stand by phase Fortune Lady Fire's level increases again," Harry said.

Fortune Lady Fire, Level four, atk 800

"Now I play, Heavy Storm!" Harry said, playing the spell card. "This card destroys every spell or trap card out on the field." Joey's Mirror Force revealed itself before shattering into pieces. "Now attack Rocket Warrior Fortune Lady Earth!" Harry ordered.

Fortune Lady Earth atk 2400

Rocket Warrior attack 1500

Total damage = 900

Joey's Lp = 700

"Now Fortune Lady Fire ENd this!" Harry ordered and the Fairy of fire raised her staff and a stream of fire attacked Joey.

Joey's Lp=0

Winner: Harry

"Good duel Harry," Joey said as they picked up their cards and made room for the food.

"No problem, it was fun," Harry said as he placed his deck into its container on his hip "There's not a lot of people who know about this game where I am from."

"WHAT!" everybody yelled in shock.

"They don't know about Duel Monster's?" Seto asked, he had thought that everyone knew about Duel Monster's.

"You see Duel Monster's is sort of a muggle thing and your duel disk's use's muggle energies to power it so it doesn't work in the wizarding world and many wizards/witches refuse to have anything to do with muggle things," Harry explained as they talked over their meal.

Spotting the look on his lover's face, Joey grinned "Harry, you've given my dragon here a new project to work on."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion as they watched Seto stand up and leave the room while muttering to himself.

"What Joey mean's it that because of what you've just said about magical people not having Duel Monster's and the such Seto is going to try and change that," Yugi explained with a giggle.

Sharing a look the group all burst into happy laughter.

'I think I might of found my place in this world,' Harry thought to himself as he joked with Ryou 'It's like they don't care about my past, nothing can go wrong.'

Oh how wrong Harry Potter was, he just didn't know what Bakura was planning to do with him tomorrow, if he had known then he would of ran for the hills.

**To be continued…**

**So what do you think? Any idea's for what's going to happen next? What should Seto do to get the wizarding world start to play duel monsters? Oh and anyone knows what Harry's new wardrobe style should be? All ideas and thoughts are welcomed but flames aren't and will be returned back to the sender.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**

**Don't kill me with the pairings! The result was a tie so I asked one of my mates to decide at I got this pairing ok?**

**Oh and /hello cookie monster/ is the mental bond between the Yami's and Hikria's ok?**

**Chapter 5**

**Watch out for the *giggles* old ladies, poor Kura! Hope you like this chapter and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and may your plot bunnies and muse be fat!**

**And sorry that this chapter has taken so long to do but I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote this chapter!**

The next morning found Bakura sneaking around the house, planning to 'woo' _his_ Harry.

"This is so cute!" Yugi said from his spot on his and Yami's bed as he watched Bakura leave his and Yami's room.

"No, it's plain right scary, that's what it is," Yami muttered as he came out of the shower with just a towel around his waist **(Authoress: Fellow fangirls/boys enter drooling here)**.

"Errr....Yami? You do know that with what Bakura's plan that everyone is going to be busy and that-" Yugi started only to suddenly find Yami on top of with a LARGE tube of lube and a LARGE blacked out bag.

"Last night Bakura gave all of us these _toys_ so we could play with our little uke's for the day while he takes Harry out," Yami said with a lustful grin making Yugi blush.

Before Yugi could reply their came loud moans from all the bedrooms in the house but Harry's, from that room there was yells of 'BAKURA YOU DAMN PERVET!'

*****With Harry and Bakura*****

"But why won't you let me take you out!" Bakura asked with a pout that made him look almost like a four year old.

"I don't want you to spend money on me!" Harry yelled though his bedroom door to Bakura who was on the other side in the hallway.

"I wasn't planning to," Bakura's soft reply.

A shocked Harry opened the door "What?"

"I was just hoping to spend some time with you alone and if you want to we can treat each other so there would be no money issues," Bakura said, he sensed that he was starting to win but he didn't want to do anything stupid that might ruin his chance's.

Harry stood there for a few seconds, thinking it over when he finally made his discion "What about the others?"

"They said that they would be busy today so it was going to be only be me and you anyway, I just thought we could have some fun and keep each other company," Bakura said as he tried not to squirm under the green eye kitten's gaze.

Harry sighed and gave Bakura _the look_ "Alright but if anything happens that I don't like we stop alright?"

"Agreed," Bakura said, looking like Christmas had come early **(I so cannot wait for Christmas! ^^).**

It didn't take them long to get to their local shopping centre with Bakura's excitedly trying to get Harry to hurry up.

As they pulled into a car parking space, Harry was just about to get out of the car only to find that Bakura had pinched his crutches and was carrying him into the shopping centre.

"I can walk you know," Harry said as he tried to get out of Bakura's holed but failed.

Bakura grinned at some old ladies who was tutting at them in disgust at their behaviour "I know you can kitten but where here."

Harry 'eepped' as Bakura put him down on a nearby bench and gave Harry his crutches, allowing Harry to gain his bearings.

"So where are we going first?" Harry asked as they moved away from entrance and into the shop area.

"Where going to spice up our wardrobes!" Bakura said as he ran into 'The Blue Banana' **(I don't own, it's a clothes shop in the nearest city to where I live so enter boring disclaimer here)** leaving a shocked and amused Harry in his dust.

Harry looked around for help as he noticed that Bakura had left him with the bags they had brought to put their purchase in **(which is a pain to do but it helps the environment)**. As Harry was about to try and pick up the bag an old feminine hand picked it up and gave it to him.

"Thank you madam," Harry said with a smile as he looked up at the old lady.

"It's alright dear, if you're going to be with that boy then you'll need all of the help you can get," the old lady said as she patted Harry on the head in a grandmotherly fashion and walked off to join her friends.

With a kind smile, Harry watched the old woman walk off then placed the bag (the other bags was in the bag) on his wrist as he made his way to 'The Blue Banana' shop that Bakura had disappeared into, though Harry didn't even get into the shop when he found Bakura sitting on the floor outside of the shop.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked with a raised eye brow.

"Old ladies," Bakura muttered along with some swear words in a different language (Harry thought that they sounded a lot like ancient Egyptian) "But I did manage to get you a few things for your wardrobe!"

Harry watched in shock as Bakura pulled out leather after leather that was skin tight with collars and studded bracelets.

"You know," Bakura said with a chestier cat grin "I'd really like to see you in this outfit."

Harry leant forward wanting to see this outfit that Bakura had gotten him but refused to take out of the bag though he knew he would regret it and when he saw it he knew he was right. The outfit was basically just strings of _extremely clingy _leather trousers and a top with collar that had 'Property of Bakura' on it.

Before Harry could yell at Bakura the same little old lady from before came up to them.

"Why dear I believe you've forgotten this, I don't know how it got into my bag," the old lady said as she gave Harry a piece of paper with 'Don't be afraid to call the police if anything happens with _him_'.

"T-t-thank you," Harry said as he tried not to laugh making the old lady coo happily...well until she turned to Bakura and saw what he was holding.

"You sex fiend! You could learn a few things from your friend here," the old lady said as she lectured Bakura "Now then I think you should-"

"I don't care what you think woman," Bakura said and then he stuck his tongue out. Happy with this Bakura was about to gather their shopping up and introduce Harry to a wonder of the world when the old woman grabbed his tongue with her fingers, gave it a good hard yank before letting go and then she hit him on the head with her handbag which just happened to have a couple of cooking weights in them.

"Now you behave young man," the old lady said to Bakura and then turned to Harry "Enjoy yourself dear."

As soon as they was sure the old lady was gone Harry burst out laughing as Bakura grumbled about 'crazy old ladies that's attacked him twice in one day'.

"Alright, a clothes shopping is over with!" Bakura said with a growl that made Harry start laughing again "I think it's time that we introduced you to Bakura's miracles of the world."

"Bakura's miracles of the world?" Harry asked in confusion then it all clicked as Bakura dragged him to a shop that said 'Sugar world' above the main entrance.

What happened next you ask? Well let's just say that it involved lots of sugar, old ladies hitting Bakura and cooing over Harry, lots of kinky clothes and Harry dragging Bakura into a message parlour and giving him a message.

The day past with lots of sugar eating, having dinner in the food court (Harry instead that he pay for it) and Bakura ended up carrying all of the bags. By the end of the day they had lots of fun, new stuff and Bakura **(Authoress: Hugs Bakura stuff toy)** had lots of bruises and bumps on him.

As the duo walked through the door of Yugi's house, Seto, Joey, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Mailk and Mairk looked up to see them enter.

"What happened to you two?" Seto asked with a smirk.

Harry just said between laughs:

"Bakura is afraid of little old ladies!"

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR MAY THE PLOT BUNNIES AND MUSE BE FAT AND HAPPY!**

**To be continued!**

**So what do you think? What should happen next? Any ideas what should happen next in this fic?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**

**Don't kill me with the pairings! The result was a tie so I asked one of my mates to decide at I got this pairing ok?**

**Oh and /hello cookie monster/ is the mental bond between the Yami's and Hikria's **

**ok?**

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry if this chapter is all messed up put the site is messing the chapters up again. Well at least I can put my chapters up even if it doesn't include all of the grammar and such. Sorry! I can't do anything about it! Complain to the moderators so they'll fix it sooner!**

*****The Burrow*****

"Ginny hurry up or we will be late," Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

Fred and Gorge Weasley sat in their room listening to what was happening, their little sister and mother was going out for the day……leaving them home alone which meant an excellent time to move out of the house and to open on of their joke shops in Domino Japan.

A few seconds later their mother shouted up that they were leaving and the twins heard the door slam too and lock.

"Ready to see who this 'Bakura' is that our little brother is so talkative about?" Gorge asked with a 'let's prank his butt off grin'.

"I agree," Fred said with the same grin "And I have just the thing for this occasion."

As the twins got their last few things together there was one thought going through their mind, Japan wasn't going to know what had hit it.

*****In an unknown location*****

"So why are we going to kidnap the old man for?" a medium sized figure in a black cloak asked.

The man at the woman that was their leader, she had blond hair in pigtails, glasses, and a Japanese school girl uniform on. On top of her school uniform she had a neon pink cloak on that had teddies all over it.

"We will get Harry! He will be ours!" She shouted as she pointed to the sky and flames appeared either side of her.

The follower anime sweat dropped "Err, my Lady you do know that Yugi's Grandpa is on an archaeology dig and is out of the country right?"

The leader turned to him and said "Oh pooie!"

It appeared that Harry had fan girls and things was about to get a lot more interesting.

*****With Harry and the gang*****

"I'm board," Joey muttered as they sat in Yugi's living room.

Seto, Yami, Yugi, Mailk, Marik and Bakura stood up and started to move towards the kitchen.

"Hey! What's going on?" Joey shouted as they all started to leave.

"Your board pup," Seto said as he crossed his arms "And we all know that a board Joey is one to be frightened off."

"Ha ha ha," Joey said.

"Foods ready!" Harry called from the kitchen door way. It was decided that those who knew how to cook would take turns in cooking and this afternoon was Harry's turn...just like the yesterday and the day before that and from about a week ago when Bakura and Harry had returned from their shopping trip and playing war with little old ladies to find the kitchen in chaos.

As they all entered the kitchen Bakura watched with a close eye as everyone else sat down at the table as Harry brought the food over little by little. Harry also seemed to be getting more tired recently and his health seemed to be going downhill. So Bakura decided that he wasn't going to sit around and watch his kitten destroy himself.

"Alright Harry, go and sit down," Bakura said as he helped a tired Harry into his chair and brought the last few things over to the table.

Bakura then picked Harry up, sat down and placed Harry on his lap with a grin.

"Put me down!" Harry said as he tried to get out of Bakura's lap only to find he couldn't.

"Sorry kitten but no," Bakura said with a grin "There's nowhere else for you to sit anyway with the last chair being fixed after Mailk's and Mairk's last 'alone time'."

Mailk and Mairk blushed before saying together at the same time "It wasn't our fault!"

Their dinner passed by without a hitch as Harry pinched food off Bakura's plate. They were almost done until Joey said:

"Let's go swimming!"

"Swimming?" they all asked together.

Joey rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Well yeah, we've got 5 weeks left of the summer holidays until we have to go back and do that job for Rebbaces grandfather on the other side of town. As Harry has to stay here and look after the shop while we go why not hang out together? With the heat and everything I just thought it was the smart thing to do."

Joey soon found himself having the life kissing out of him by Seto.

"You are a smart puppy, you get to sleep on the bed tonight," Seto said as he pulled Joey onto his lap and started to lick Joey's neck.

"ALRIGHT!" Harry shouted going red "You do know I can't go swimming right?"

Seto stopped kissing "Why?"

"My legs," Harry said with a glare at said legs.

Bakura looked at Harry carefully and noticed that their seemed to be something else, after a few seconds it all twigged "If you are that worried I made sure to get you a long sleeved T-shirt that you can go swimming in."

Harry turned to Bakura with wide eyes, someone cared enough about to him to do things like this was shocking, and maybe he had read Bakura in the wrong light?

Harry soon changed his mind when he spotted the perverted grin on Bakura's face "I'm sure Seto won't mind us using his private pool, plus I don't want anyone else but me looking at that tight little bottom."

"BAKURA!"

**To be continued! Ideas for the swimming pool bit in next chapter are needed! Because of something's I can't mess around in the swimming pools so any ideas on what games and other things you do at a swimming pool besides swim lengths is welcomed!**

**I'm also taking suggestions on Harry's new name! I'm looking for either a Japanese name or an Eyption name. If you know a name in a different language that just 'fits Harry' then send it in and I'll still have a look at it. If I don't pick your name don't worry about it as I might use it in my other fic's!**

**So what do you think? What should happen next? Any ideas what should happen next in this fic?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**

**Don't kill me with the pairings! The result was a tie so I asked one of my mates to decide at I got this pairing ok?**

**Oh and /hello cookie monster/ is the mental bond between the Yami's and Hikria's **

**ok?**

**Chapter 7**

**WARNING! My beta has told me to put up a 'awwww' warning**

*****With Fred and Gorge*****

"Do you know how to read a muggle bus stop time table?" Gorge asked his brother as he looked at the time table.

Fred frowned "Not really, I'm glad that we took muggle studies but this is just to confusing to understand."

"Don't worry, I know what to do," Gorge said as he walked over to another person who was standing at the bus stop.

Fred watched his twin talk to the muggle, nod his head in thanks and come back.

"The muggle says that the bus we want is the 55 at 12.30," Fred said then he pulled out a velvet pouch and counted the coins that was in it "Looks like we have plenty, we've already paid for the plane tickets and with the bus fair being £3 one way to the airport we'll even have enough for some pranks and presents for our little bro."

Gorge smirked "I heard that the airport has loads of that type of thing, plus I think Harry might enjoy a tennis ball and squeaky toy."

Fred returned his brothers smirk "He'll also enjoy the toys we get his plus that big stuff toy dog that we saw when we was buying our plane tickets."

Neither twin noticed an angry-Just out of Azkaban-Lucius behind them in the shadow planning to follow them to Harry.

*****With Harry and the yugioh gang*****

Harry was lying on a pool chair enjoying the sun's heat, he watched as Yugi, Ryou, Mailk and Mairk was playing Marco Polo with Yami being the 'mermaid on the rocks'. Harry made sure to not look to his left where Seto and Joey were currently in a make out session.

As Harry started to relax he felt a pair of hands rubbing something into his feet, he had forgotten about Bakura.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes and glared at Bakura.

Bakura sent him a grin "Putting suntan lotion on you."

Harry raised an eye brow "How sweet."

"I know," Bakura said proudly, totally missing the sarcasm in Harry's voice.

Harry just sat there as Bakura applied more lotion so that his whole body that wasn't covered was covered in suntan lotion, not sure of Bakura's intentions.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, not understanding why someone would go to all this trouble to make sure that he was protected from the sun.

Bakura rubbed Harry's head "Because I don't want my puppy to get sun burn while we are in the pool!"

"WHAT!" Harry cried out gaining everyone else's attention "I can't go in the pool!"

"And why not?" Bakura asked as he moved to stand next to Harry.

"I can't swim," Harry said, refusing to look at anyone "Plus with my legs and – what are you doing!"

Harry found a white rubber ring around his waist with black Labradors with emerald eyes running.

"You expect me to wear this?" Harry asked with a blush "I thought this would be more Joey's thing.

"Hey! Don't give Seto any ideas!" Joey called out only to get a pleased growl from Seto and to have Seto drag him inside the house.

**INPORTANT! WHO WANTS A LEMON NEXT CHAPTER BETWEEN JOEY AND SETO? DOES ANYONE WANT IT AS A SIDE ONE SHOT OR WHAT? TELL ME AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!**

"Looks like we should spend the rest of today out here," Harry muttered as Seto was kissing Joey before they had even gotten into the mansion.

"Well now that we have the shallow end to ourselves," Bakura said as he picked up Harry.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with me?" Harry yelled as he clinged to Bakura who came to a stop near the edge of the steps that lead into the shallow area of the pool.

"Why we're going swimming of course!" Bakura said as he slowly sat down on the third step into the pool with Harry in his lap still.

As Harry sat on Bakura's lap he noticed that the water came up to cover just below Bakura's knees, and his legs were in the water like Bakura's. Slowly Harry moved his feet around, testing to see what happened.

Looking up to Bakura Harry found him to be watching his actions closely, with a small nod Bakura slowly moved deeper into the pool, still letting Harry sit in his lap.

Soon Harry found himself in the middle of the pool, clinging onto Bakura and the rubber ring.

"See, you're alright," Bakura said as he slowly pushed Harry around their little area of the pool "I promise you're going to be fine, nothing's going to happen."

Harry looked into Bakura's eyes and for once didn't see any lust or a perverted grin but a look of protection, safety, caring and love.

"So how about we have a game?" Bakura asked as he pushed Harry to the side of the pool.

"A game?" Harry asked.

"That's right!" Bakura said with a smile "How about playing Splashing!"

"Splashing?" Harry said "What do we do?"

"And here I thought it was simple!" Bakura said with a grin "First you cup your hands in a half cup way and then you 'hit' the water so to speak."

Doing as Bakura said, Harry soon found a turret of water come up from the pool and hit him in the face.

"You…you…so cute!" Bakura said as he held onto the side of the pool laughing like mad/

As Bakura was laughing he didn't notice Harry's evil grin until it was too late.

"What the hell!" Bakura yelled as the water from Harry's splash hit him "You know what this means right?"

Seeing Bakura's evil grin, Harry began to try and move himself away from Bakura as quickly as possible with a big smile on his face.

It didn't work and soon there was an all out splash war going on.

*****With the others who have gotten out of the pool and is sitting on the side*****

"Look, that's so cute!" Ryou said as he and Yugi giggled.

Looking in the direction Ryou and Yugi was looking at, Yami, Mailk and Mairk noticed that Bakura was slowly getting Harry into the water.

"They would make a cute couple," Yugi giggled as they watched Bakura and Harry move deeper into the pool.

"Yugi," Yami said in a warning tone "If it's meant to be it will happen."

Yugi pouted "I know but still…"

"Look!" Mailk said as he leant over Mairk "Bakura is teaching Harry basic swimming actions with the hand movements!"

Looking closer, they noticed the cup hands and splashing.

"I know where this is going," Yugi said with a look at Ryou.

With a nod of their heads, Yugi and Ryou moved away from the pool edge and over towards the seating area.

"What's wrong with them?" Mailk asked as they watched Yugi and Ryou move.

Their answer soon came when they was hit by a huge splash from Bakura's and Harry's splash war.

"That's it," Yami said as he moved over to where the tennis balls were kept.

Waiting for a few seconds so he wouldn't hit Harry, Bakura threw the tennis ball at Bakura.

*****With Harry and Bakura*****

"You ready to get out now?" Bakura asked, noticing that Harry was getting tired.

"Yeah," Harry said as he tried to suppress a yawn.

Smiling Bakura slowly pushed Harry over to the side of the pool. Before Bakura could move a tennis ball came flying by and missed them by a few inches.

"Are you alright Harry?" Bakura asked as he looked towards where Harry was….or should have been. Harry wasn't in the rubber ring.

Looking around Bakura noticed a medium size black Labrador dog with emerald eyes and a small lightning bolt scar above its left eye with a tennis ball in its mouth.

"Harry?" Bakura asked the dog who was happily drooling over the tennis ball.

"Woof," the dog barked, as if saying that he was Harry.

"Seems I've got another thing to add onto my list of 'weird things I've seen'," Bakura muttered, he then looked at the clock above the pool and noticed the time, he turned to the others standing at the other end of the pool in shock and said:

"Yugi, Ryou, Mailk, Mairk, Yami, looks like where going dog shopping tomorrow, oh and remind me to look into getting Harry one of those doggie wheelchairs."

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter will have Bakura taking Harry shopping for doggy toys! Hope you liked this chapter and also I've started the plot to this fic in the last two chapters! If you can't see it then tell me and I'll try and make it more obvious!**


	8. WARNING! SETOJOEY LEMON! WARNING!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**

**Don't kill me with the pairings! The result was a tie so I asked one of my mates to decide at I got this pairing ok?**

**Oh and /hello cookie monster/ is the mental bond between the Yami's and Hikria's ok?**

**The lemon between Seto and Joey**

Harry found a white rubber ring around his waist with black Labradors with emerald eyes running.

"You expect me to wear this?" Harry asked with a blush "I thought this would be more Joey's thing.

"Hey! Don't give Seto any ideas!" Joey called out only to get a pleased growl from Seto and to have Seto drag him inside the house.

"To late my puppy," Seto growled as he stopped half way to the house and kissed Joey on the lips.

Seto lead Joey up to their room, not once breaking the kiss.

******Lemon can be found on Adult Fan Fiction dot net as a one shot called 'The Dragon and the Puppy'******

"Seems my puppy enjoyed himself," Seto said as he kissed Joey on the forehead.

They had just started to drift off to sleep in each other's arms when suddenly John's voice, their sort of friend and gardener, voice was heard:

"Bakura leave that poor dog alone! Can't you see he doesn't want to have sex with you?"

**The end of this lemon! Hope you liked this chapter just for Seto and Joey! Next chapter will be back to our regular show!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**

**Oh and /hello cookie monster/ is the mental bond between the Yami's and Hikari's **  
**ok?**

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath and Draco for all your help and putting up with me!**

'How the hell did I get myself into this?' Harry found himself thinking as he used his front paws to move himself forward so he could keep up with Bakura. He had gotten a doggie wheelchair somehow and thanks to a bit of carefully tied rope he now had a collar and leash.

"Looking forward to be spoilt?" Bakura asked with a grin, he had seen what his hopefully soon to be lover had and wasn't happy, if he could he would not only spoil Harry's dog side, but also his human side.

'Why do I feel that hell's about to freeze over?' Harry thought as they entered the pet shop. Looking around and listening to all the sounds and seeing all the strange animals made, Harry nervous so he stuck close to Bakura as he talked to the sales man, who was looking as if he was going to faint at the amount of money that was going to be spent.

"So basically you want everything from scratch for your dog," the sales man asked with a raised eyebrow, "Plus some luxuries?"

"Correct," Bakura said as he stroked Harry.

The sales man took out a giant catalogue and placed it on the desk, "Here is the catalogue that you'll need then, it has everything that we have for your type of dog in there and also…"

"Yes?" Bakura said, with a tone in his voice that the sales man seemed to of missed somehow.

"You do know that you shouldn't bother spending so much money on a worthless dog don't you? I mean most dog owners get all of this _before_ they get a dog, and they normally get a _healthy_ dog."

A few minutes later the pet shop found themselves with one less employee.

"Don't worry puppy," Bakura said as he knelt down and gave Harry an awkward hug, "I _love_ you just the way you are."

Harry just stood there and allowed Bakura to do his thing, after all his dog side wasn't complaining.

"Sir? Are you being severed?"

Stopping what he was doing, Bakura looked up to find a woman with the same outfit that the sales man had.

"We were but he disappeared somewhere," Bakura said, pulling a Ryou.

The lady frowned, "That just won't do sir, I'll see if I can help you, now what is it that you want?"

Bakura held up the catalogue to the lady, "I'm looking for the basics plus a few treats, I just got Sooty here and his previous owners weren't the best."

The lady looked at Harry with kind eyes, allowed him to smell her before gently stroking him, "You're right, we'll need to truly spoil…Sooty, I can feel his ribs! And that poor dear, I hope he'll be able to get around now that you've got that cute doggy wheel chair for him!"

"We'll have to keep a close eye on this one," Bakura muttered to Harry aka Sooty, "She seems like the fan girl type."

Harry gulped and felt his puppyhood go by in a flash.

"Now then, I'm sure I've seen you on the TV before," the sales lady said thoughtfully.

Bakura sent a look to Harry before saying, "Yes, I'm a duellist plus friends with people like Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba. I'm Bakura, nice to meet you."

Bakura and Harry winced as the sales lady screamed.

"Oh Kami! You're _the_ Bakura! The great duellist with the Oriclachos deck!" the sales lady screamed that high pitch scream again, and that was all the fish tanks could take.

*****Half an hour and twenty sales assistants later*****

"I'm sorry sir," _another_ sales man said with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for the trouble that your trip to our shop has caused you, please, have anything you want and we'll cut your bill by half."

Bakura sent the sales man a 'you've fallen into my trap' smile and answered, "It's quiet alright, do you have any duel monster based dog thing? I also want to make sure that everything I get for my little Sooty here is Sooty friendly."

The sales man looked at Harry for a moment and eyed the doggy wheel chair before looking back to Bakura. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it was?

"Very well Sir," the sales man said calming down slightly, "If you follow me this way we have a few products out that the animals can try out to see which is best for them before you buy."

The sales man, Bakura and the newly named 'Sooty' walked towards the back of the shop.

The sales man didn't know how wrong he was, this wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot.

*****Outside the pet shop a couple of hours later*****

"Well I don't know what got into him," Bakura said as he sent everything except the new collar and leash back to Seto's mansion where they was staying for the weekend.

Harry just sighed and shook his doggy head as the people for the mental help hospital ran past them and into the pet shop.

Bakura pulled out a bone and read the label to Harry:

To: Joey Wheeler aka Kaiba's mutt.

Message: Don't use them all in the bedroom with your master.

From: The thief king

P.S: You're in no fear of being raped by me, you damn mutt!

Bakura sent Harry an innocent look as they started on their way home, "You think he'll like the present?"

**To be continued…**

**So, what do you think? Any good? Those poor sales assistants! Next chapter should have more Weasley twins and bad guy stalker involved! Through I'm not sure what to do next with Harry and the Yugioh gang, any ideas for chaos and destruction?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**  
**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**  
**Oh and /hello cookie monster/ is the mental bond between the Yami's and Hikari's **  
**ok?**

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

"Do you think he realizes that we know he's there?" Gorge asked his twin as they sat down on a muggle bus at the front while Lucius sat at the back of the bus.

"Nope," Fred said with a grin, "Through if you take a quick look it seems that sitting in the back of a muggle bus doesn't suit our poor Lucy."

"Next stop Domino bus station, everyone off," the bus driver called as he drove over a partially sleeping policeman (meaning in England one of those bumps on the road, not a real life police man), causing Lucius to throw up again.

Both Weasley twin felt Lusicus' glare on the back of their necks from they couldn't help the smirk to show on their faces when the glare disappeared and the sound of the Malfoy Lord throwing up came.

"Isn't this a nice feeling?" Gorge asked with a sigh as chaos ran through the back of the bus, "We're giving Lucy a taste of his own medicine."

"…Think we should help him out?" both twins said at the same time as they turned around so they could see Lucius being patted on the back by an old woman who seemed to of given Lucius a bag to throw up in along with her many Grandchildren, who were poking him to death or pulling on his hair, "Nah, let him enjoy the feeling for a bit longer."

As the bus pulled into the depo, Fred found himself realizing something.

"You know with the Death Eaters in prison, old Moldywards dead thanks to Harry and the remaining Death Eaters either dead I think old Lucy back there is the last Death Eater about."

"Well then," Gorge said with a grin as the bus came to a stop and they waited for everyone else to get off, "As the honourable big brothers to Harry Potter it is our duty to make sure Lucius is sorted out and gets what he deserves then. Save our little Harry-kins from having to do it."

"I find myself agreeing," Fred said with a grin as they got off the bus and stood to the side waiting for Lucius, "How do you propose we do it then?"

"Well, you remember that alley we passed as we turned into the depo?" Fred asked as a green faced Lucius got off the bus.

"Yeah," Gorge said with a grin as they kept an eye on Lucius who was trying to pull himself together while hiding from them.

Fred placed an arm over Gorge's shoulder, "Well my dear twin the plan I have is this…"

*****With Lucius*****

"Those damn twins, just wait until I get my hands on them," Lucius muttered to himself as he got off of the bus and thrown the bag full of sick into a nearby bin.

As Lucius looked up from the bin he noticed the Weasley twins talking to each other, they had yet to notice that he was following them. So with a not as powerful as normal smirk Lucius stepped back into the shadows and tried to pull himself together as he watched the twins.

After a few minutes of Weasley twins talking to each other they separted and started walking down the street of this new city.

"Can't wait to see our little brother again," one of the twins said as they checked a piece of paper that Lucius guessed had Potter's new address on, "It's been to long since we saw him."

"Well you know the wizarding world," the other twin said as they turned and started to walk down a less busy street, "I have to agree with those fanfic's we found online in that muggle computer internet cafe. Honstly, Harry becoming the next Dark Lord or having You-Know-Who as a soul mate? Whoever's wrote those need their head looked at."

Lucius felt his eyes go wide, his Lord and Potter a couple? Just what is this 'fanfiction's?

"Oh well, it's a good thing we got him out of the wizarding world in time before anything in those fanfiction's can come true," One twin said as they turned and walked down an empty alley way, "We wouldn't want those sort of things happening to our little brother no matter how…yummy…they sound."

With his confusion growing, Lucius found that they know stood at the end of the alley way. Looking around quickly to see if the Weasley twins were going to go through a secret entrance of sorts the next thing Lucius knew was total darkness.

Quickly realizing that he had walked right into a trap Lucius tapped a ring in the shape of a snake three times and closed his eyes only to find himself standing in the same spot when he opened his eyes.

"Lovely things, Portkey wards, they're dead useful right?" One of the twins said as they both came walking out of the shadows and towards Lucius with matching evil grins.

Placing a blank expression on his face Lucius slowly walked backwards to try and escape only to find himself in a full body bind spell.

"Now then what shall we do with what we've just caught," Gorge mock wondered as his twin lent again him.

"Why what we agreed to do when we read that fic about us magic users getting new wardrobes," Fred said as he gave Lucius a dark look, "Through this Death Eater went to all that trouble to find our precious little brother, I say we don't make it as…friendly as it was in the fanfiction."

For the first time in his life Lucius wished he was in Askaban surrounded by demantor's and being _curico'ed_ by his Lord at the same time.

*****Half an hour later*****

"What fun that was," Fred said with a grin as he and Gorge left the alley way without Lucius, "I think he learned his lesson quiet well don't you?"

"I agree old chap," Gorge said with a mock bow, "Through I have an idea that will just add to the fun of it all."

"Oh?" Fred asked his twin who sent him a smirk.

Fred watched as Gorge cast a translation charm on himself (without muggles knowing/seeing and so he could speak perfect Japanese) turned and walked up to a nearby police officer.

"Excuse me sir," Gorge said in his shyest and most politest tone, "I was waiting for my twin brother to come back from looking for a map, we've never been to Domino before you see, when this man came out of an alley way dressed in weird clothing. He tried to drag me into the alley but I managed to get away by pushing him against the wall and knocking him out."

The officer gave a low dark growl, "Don't worry son, I'll go and sort this…man out for you. You and your brother just continue doing what you were doing."

"Thank you officer," Gorge said, through as he turned to return to his twin the officer called out again making Gorge stop as he stood next to his twin.

"If you're looking for a map there's the tourist centre where you can get one with some other helpful information," the officer said helpfully as he gave them a nod as the twins thanked him as he walked past them and down the alley.

"We better get going," Fred said as they took one last look at the alley before walking down the street.

"Any idea where this tourist centre is?" Gorge said as they walked down a random street.

"No idea, but if they're anything like we've been taught in muggle studies, and what dad's told us they'll be able to help us out and maybe even find out where this Game shop Harry is staying at is located," Fred said as they continued along their way.

Neither twin took any notice of a white van with padded walls past them by about fifteen minutes later as they wandered around Domino slightly lost…with a ranting and raving Lucius Malfoy in a straight jacket while covered in neon pink paint.

**End of Chapter…**

**Sorry, I would of done something else but I don't think the twins would hurt anyone with their pranks you know plus this gets Lucy out of the way!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**  
**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**  
**Oh and /hello cookie monster/ is the mental bond between the Yami's and Hikari's **  
**ok?**

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

It had now been a couple of days and Bakura took to sleeping in Harry's bedroom with Harry who in his new dog form slept on the bed with Bakura which seemed to help them both sleep.

It was agreed that Bakura would take over Harry's shifts in the game shop with Harry accompanying him, Harry pretending to be Bakura's dog that he had brought to work for some company, until they found a way to change Harry back into a human.

As the days went by Bakura's and Harry's bond grew closer and some could even say that Harry could be seen wearing a doggy version of a blush while being strangely protective of Bakura whenever the two of them were together.

It was all going well, Bakura and Harry was slowly developing a bond of true love and just not lust for Bakura and hatred for Harry, things was going so well, or it was until that fateful day in the game shop…

"He's so cute!" a female customer screamed as she bent down and scratched the dog that was standing besides one of the assistants in the shop, "His little doggy wheelchair makes him even cuter too."

Bakura stood next to Harry as he puffed his chest out in pride as he was given complement after complement about how good his dog was and how cute his dog was.

'This good behavior can't last for much longer' Bakura thought to himself as he watched the hundredth girl coo at Harry about how cute a dog he was.

Bakura's silent question was answered as a high pitch scream was heard followed by a blond haired girl with blue eyes came running up to Bakura and hugged him.

Bakura felt as if he was having his living daylights squeezed out of him as the girl gave him a hug and stepped back showing that she was wearing a pair of plain blue jeans and a black T-shirt with Bakura's face on it.

"Oh My God!" the girl repeated over and over until Bakura thought she would faint, "It's…it's…it's you!"

"Yes, it's me, and you are?" Bakura asked as he crossed his arms and gave the girl a glare.

The girl let out another hyper scream, "I'm Ashley, I'm like your biggest-"

'Oh please no, Ra have mercy on me' Bakura thought as he listened to the girl.

"Biggest fan ever!"

'Oh Ra, a fan girl' Bakura thought as he gave a mental moan.

Bakura put on a fake smile as he did what Ryou had told him to do in these sorts of situations.

"It's very nice to meet you, but I'm afraid that I must be getting back to work now," Bakura said with a strained smile on his face as he kissed the girl on her hand.

Ashley blushed as Bakura sent a glare at Harry.

With that Bakura left Ashley standing rooted to the spot with a permanent blush on her face, as Harry walked along side him.

"I hate fans," Bakura muttered to Harry, who let out a dog like laugh, "Oh shut it and fetch me that old box."

Harry gave a huff and slowly turned around and went to the box in the corner that Bakura had motioned too.

Bakura watched Harry go, having to bite his lip from smiling at how cute Harry looked in his little doggy wheelchair. He wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud, but he felt more for Harry then one of those one night flings he had back in Egypt.

Absent mindly, Bakura placed the empty packaging in the boxes only to get the shock of his life.

"My Bakura!" Ashley yelled as she jumped out of the empty boxes and wrapped her arms around Bakura's waste, "My lovely Bakura, you didn't think that you could get away from me so easily did you?"

"I had hoped," Bakura muttered to Harry, "I wasn't trying to get away from you Ashley; I just have some work to do."

"I'm not going to believe that!" Ashley cried as she jumped out of the box, though she landed on her face, "I know the truth!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "The truth huh? The truth of how truly annoying you are?"

"No my sweet Bakura," Ashley giggled as she picked herself up and showed Bakura a small paperback book, "This tells me everything!"

Thanks to the way she held it both Bakura and Harry could read the book title and by the time they had finished reading Harry had gone from the soft lovely puppy who loved to be petted to a vicious attack dog.

"How a fan can get her idle," Bakura read, then with a quick glance to the now glaring and snarling Harry, Bakura added, "Look it's almost lunch and the shops about to shut for lunch so why don't you come back later…like when I'm not working here?"

Ashley let out a giggle, "So we can go to the park, walk your cute little doggy and eat ice-cream huh?"

Bakura slowly backed away; as he took another quick glance at the pissed off Harry, he was suddenly glad for Ryou giving him dog bite proof trousers.

The bell suddenly rang and Yami walked into the shop.

"Excuse me miss, but I must really talk to this person," Bakura said as he used a bit of shadow magic to increase his strength as he picked up Harry and ran over to Yami.

"Thief," Yami said in shock and surprise as he suddenly found himself being hugged by Bakura with Harry in his doggy wheel chair looking pissed off and a bit squashed, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Oh thank Ra you're here Pharaoh!" Bakura cried happily as he placed Harry down on the floor, away from the giggling and rambling Ashley, "You see that girl over there?"

Yami took a polite glance at the girl, "Yes, what about her?"

Bakura placed his hands on Yami's shoulders and looked Yami in the eyes, "She's one of _them_."

Yami's eyes went wide, "Oh Ra, not one of _them_."

Bakura nodded, "She even has the guide book for it."

"Oh Ra, the terror, the mayhem, think of the Hikari's….errr… children," Yami ranted, "What shall we ever do!"

"The most obvious thing," Bakura said with a serious nod.

While this was going on they didn't notice two red head twins walking into the shop door.

"We call Seto's emergency police that specials in protecting us all from rabid fangirls and fanboys," Yami said as he remembered the meeting that had taken place a few months back when Joey had been 'mugged' by a group of fan's .

"I'm afraid that it's a bit too late for that," a British sounding accent was heard breaking the two out of their drama moment.

Looking in the direction of the voices Bakura and Yami came face to face with two identical red head's.

"The thing is-"

"-Your dog has-"

"-Decided to protect-"

"-His owner so you better-"

"-get over their really quick."

"Twins," Yami groaned as he remembered meeting Yugi's twin cousins at a family reunion last year.

"Wait!" Bakura cried out as he looked around frantically, "Where's Harry!"

"We told you, if the dog's name is Harry," the twins said together, "You better get over there and save your customer quick."

Following their nods, Yami and Bakura saw Ashley running around in a circle and screaming while Harry had his teeth sunk into the girl's trouser leg and his front feet up allowing him to be pulled around by just his doggy wheelchair wheels.

"Harry James Potter you stop this behavior this minute mister," Bakura said as he stormed over to where the drama was happening ignoring the shocked looks on the red head twins.

Once Bakura had gotten Harry off of Ashley, who had run out of the shop crying, he let out a groan as Harry proudly dropped a piece of the girls trouser material into his open hand.

"I think we're going to go back into Harry's room and have a bit of a sleep," Bakura said as Harry followed.

"Alright, I'll watch the shop," Yami agreed as he knew the terrors of fan's.

Bakura merely waved his hand before speaking to Harry, "You want to join me?"

Harry was about to answer only to find that Bakura now had two wands pointed at him.

"And just what do you think your 'going to bed'…" One of the twins began.

The other twin finished, "with our little brother who's stuck in his…"

"Animagus form," the twins finished off together.

Bakura shared a look with Yami, if these twins was anything like Seto and Joey was when protecting their younger siblings then Ra couldn't help them at this moment.

"This means war," the twin on the right hand side said as the other twin reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a…

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay, I'm trying not to get any rude thoughts while I'm writing and checking over that last bit of the chapter with the twins pointing their 'wands' at Bakura while one of the twins reaches inside his trousers to pull out…so is it just me being perverted?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't sue me!**  
**Alibandi has asked me to write a fic where Harry Potter works in Yugi's family's game shop, it's after the war.**  
**Oh and /hello cookie monster/ is the mental bond between the Yami's and Hikari's **  
**ok?**

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco**

"This means war," the twin on the right hand side said as the other twin reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"We've got to see if your worthy of our little brother," one twin said, "So I Gorge,"

"And I Fred must first test you before we allow you to go any farther," Fred said as he opened the black box.

"Get ready for the games," Gorge finished as his twin took out a small clear pearl like object and placed the small black box back in his pocket.

"A game," both Yami and Bakura said with a shared smirk.

"Just what do we have to do in this game?" Yami asked, his fear gone at the mention of a game, "What are the rules?"

"There's no need for rules," Gorge said as he looked over to his twin who was activating the small ball, "Just stand there and our little toy will tell us if your…_worthy_ of being in the presence of our little brother."

Bakura couldn't help it, he looked down to Harry who was using his dog body to the best of his abilities and was hiding behind the game shop counter.

"One of a kind twin brothers you've got here Harry," Bakura said with a smirk as Harry gave him an impression of a doggy blush, "If it we were to meet under different conditions, I'd say me and those twin brother's of yours would have been best friends."

Both Yami and Harry shuddered at the thought.

Before anything else could happen the little ball in Fred's hand suddenly came to life and flew around the room as if looking for something.

When it came to Yami, Bakura and Harry, which it seemed that they was what it had been looking for, it started to circle above them and start changing color.

"What the hell is this damn thing," Bakura said as he glared at the small flying ball as it got to close for comfort.

"Depending on what color that little ball lights up above you depends on what we'll do to you," both twins said in such a way that Yami and Bakura felt like they were facing down one of their biggest enemies again.

"But I thought you said this was going to be a game," Yami said with a frown.

"And it will be," Fred said with an evil smile.

"It just depends on what color the ball lights up will decided what kind of game you'll be given," Gorge completed for his twin.

They stayed silent as the small ball stayed still and hovered over Yami for a few seconds until it turned black with pure white in the centre of it.

"It seems your safe," Gorge said as he grabbed a startled Yami's writs and made him stand next to him, just the big bad wolf and our cute little brother to go now."

As the small ball floated around Bakura it seemed to go a mixture of colors through it was noticeable that no matter what color the small ball went it never went red.

After a while the small ball went back to Fred's hand much to the two Darkness' relief.

"How's the reading?" Gorge asked his twin, "Is our little brother…"

"His still pure," Fred said with a nod of his head, "Seems that even if they have been sleeping together in the same bed that this Bakura has self control."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Bakura growled out, "Just what do you think you're doing!"

For once Yami had to agree with Bakura.

"We thought that was obvious," both twins said together, their grins growing as Bakura grew anger.

"We're just testing to see what type of person you are, what your intentions are, if you've got a soul mate and so on…and if you've had sex, "Gorge said as his twin put away the small ball back into its black box and then back into his pocket.

Bakura looked at them blankly for a few seconds before yelling, "I WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH A DOG!"

"We know that," the twins said with the devil doesn't care smirks as Fred tapped the pocket where the small ball was.

"We know your name because of a wonderful thing called listening," Fred said with a grin, "You didn't notice us enter the shop which is when we heard you saying each other's names."

"Smart," Yami said with a nod of his head, "Through you say you're from the UK?"

"That's right," the twins said with a dramatic bow, "Gred and Forge Weasley, master pranksters, at your service."

"Well if you're from England you can change my Harry back," Bakura growled out as he moved to where Harry was watching from a safe distance.

As Bakura gently took Harry out of his little doggy wheelchair the trio wisely kept quiet about Bakura calling Harry 'his'.

The twins waited while Yami closed the shop for lunch along with adding a note that they were closed for the rest of the day. Bakura sorted out the money they made and placed it in the safe while Harry pulled himself to the twins for some attention and to stretch his dog legs.

"Seems like someone's been neglecting their animagus needs huh?" the twins said with a grin as they cast a feather light charm on Harry and picked him up.

"Come on," Yami said as he motioned to the house side of the game shop, "Everyone's out today for different reasons so we should have the privacy we need."

With that they walked into the living room, Yami leant against the wall while the twins placed Harry down in the middle of the living room and stood a few feet away while Bakura stood close enough to help Harry though far enough away to be a pain.

"Now then let's get this sorted out," Fred said with a grin as he turned to his twin, "Would you like to do the pleasure or should I?"

"Why dear brother of mine I say we should do it together," Gorge said with a grin.

With that the twins took out there wands and a sense of forbidding fell into the room.

"There that small!" Yami yelled out in surprise at the site of the twin's wands, "I thought they'd be bigger."

When Yami got perverted grins in return he blushed and stuttered, "I meant back in my day they had staffs and such, I mean you remember Mahado Bakura!"

With a devil may care grin Bakura gave Yami a fanged grin, "Two words Pharaoh, Mahado's staff."

The twins shared a look and with the looks Yami was now sending Bakura they decided to move things on a little.

"Right," Both twins said together as they pointed their wand at the patiently waiting dog Harry, "everto ut humanus vultus."

Bakura could only move his trousers around as they grew into a tent as the dog Harry was slowly transformed into a _very_ naked Harry.

"Welcome back little brother," the twins said with a grin as they watched their naked little brother 'fall' in the direction of Bakura making Bakura have to catch him.

Harry gave a growl and gave a little push so Bakura was sitting on the floor with Harry in his lap.

"You know that watching you getting out of the shower naked is a _very_ pleasing sight," Harry said sounding a lot like his animagus form, "But I'm going to return to return the favor."

With that Harry gave Bakura a loving and passionate kiss on the lips, ignoring the calls and knowing looks from the others in the room.

As they pulled apart Bakura stood up with Harry in his arms and made his way to Harry's bedroom.

"If you want us before we're ready then bugger off," Bakura said as he carried a very smug and eager Harry into Harry's bedroom.

"What should we do now?" Yami asked as Harry's bedroom door slammed shut with locking and silencing spells going up.

The twins shared a look before giving Yami evil grins, "Does this Bakura have any dirt on him?"

Yami gave the twins one of his own smirks as he crossed his arms, "I think this going to be the start of a great friendship."

Meanwhile in Harry's bedroom Harry was busy getting rid of Bakura's clothes.

"You have too much clothes on for this," Harry said from his spot on the bed.

Bakura made a purpose to talk slowly to the bed with his hips going side to side, "And just what is my impatient boyfriend going to do about it?"

"This," Harry said as he reached out and grabbed Bakura's trousers.

**The End.**

**Chapter 13 was deleted due to the fact it had a lemon in it and it broke the rules of the website as the ratings have now changed.**


End file.
